


Alone

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Beth is alone at night. Or not?





	Alone

Beth sighs as she climbs in her bed. The room of a neat girl. Posters on the walls. Books and her guitar. She sighs again. It has been a long and exiting day. Strangers came to their farm, a boy shot by Otis ( it was an accident!), his family and friends. As she heard, one little girl is missing. Praise the Lord, her dad could save the life of that boy.

The strangers told horrible stories about the world outside. About those things, those undeads. She is shocked and confused and afraid of dying.

Afraid of dying as a virgin.

There she was, barely legal and still a virgin.

Damn!

All her boyfriends in the past had been afraid of her dad.

They used to say, they respect her too much.

Bullshit.

She wants to feel it, at least once in her life.

To be penetrated.

To feel full.

She let her small hands glide over her body, kneadling her breast. She is naked, on purpose. Her fingers are tugging her nipples, how she wishes, the strong fingers of a man would do this to her.

She thinks about the men of this group, while fondling her own breasts. She pinches the hardening peebles, hisses at the pain, yet craving it.

Their is Rick, devasted about his son. Shane. He makes Beth` skin crawl. T-Dog, Dale, no- he´s too old. This angry hunter type, like a bad-boy, handsome. But he seems to be taken. His eyes are always on the fragile silver-haired woman. All her life, Beth has been dreaming of a man, who looks at her that way. Full of love and devotion.

She lets her hands wander, all the way down her stomach, teasing her belly button, massaging her hips. She spreads her legs, bending her knees, planting her feet on the matress. She shivers with anticipation. She loves to masturbate. To feel her own slickness, to smell her own arousal, to lick her fingers clean, tasting herself.

Beth lets a single finger glide through her soft folds. She closes her eyes, shutting the world out. She parts her outer lips, her inner lips, searching for the bundle of nerves that can bring her so much joy. Her fingers are trained ( by playing guitar, of course), they are soft but strong. She lets the tip of her index finger flicker across her clit. Fast from the beginning. Directly on the clit. It feels so good, it almost hurt. How she wishs for another hand. A big one. Longer, thicker. To fill her. For once in her life, she wants to feel full.

There is a shadow outside her window. A long thin tentacle resting on the window sill. The tentacle monster has smelled Beths` arousal. And it loves that smell.

It crawls into her room, Beth doesn´t notice, she´s too caught up in her sexual experience, letting one hand clutching her left breast while the other still manipulates her clit.

Suddenly her mouth is full. Her eyes flow open, she wants to scream, but there is no possibility. She starts to gag, tears are springing in her eyes. The thing in her mouth doesn´t taste that bad, salty and tangy. She had always wondered about the taste of a dick and that is exactly the taste, she had imagined. And the shape of that thing in her mouth-like a dick. She lets her tongue glide around that thing. Yes, defenitly the shape of a big dick.

She feels other tentacles crawl all over her body. She´s afraid. But deep inside of her something has to admid, it feels so good. So good!

There are tentacles on her arms, her legs, her smooth belly. She can feel them on her breasts, gingerly they tease her soft mounds. And then, suddenly she feels a tentacle where she craves it, right in between her legs.

She tries to close them, but a tentacle wraps around each ankle, spreading her legs with inhuman force, it is impossible for her, to close her quivering legs.

The tentacle glides over her slit.

Her breathing becomes deeper.

It worms her way into her. Pushing into her. Slowly but steady.

Beth feels the restistance of her hymen. She´s afraid to be hurt, but she wants it. She craves it for so long.

The tentacle pushes in and Beth wants to scream. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But there is the sensation of another tentacle, grazing her clit. The tentacles on her breasts move with more force, she starts to tremble, the tentacle inside of her begins to move, in and out. Fast and faster. Suddenly it´s gone, she mourns the lost of it. But it´s quickly replaced by another one. Thicker than the one before. It pushes all the way in her, setting a maddening pace. She had never came so hard before. But it isn´t over.

There is another one, not replacing the one inside of her, but joining it. Two of them. Working together. Working together to bring her to the edge again. To let her fall over the edge. Again and again.

There´s a deep flush on Beth throat and chest. Her breast is heaving. Her body is covered with sweat. There are tears in her eyes. She wants to scream, screams full of lust. One orgasm after the other is ripped away from her.

It´s an overload of sensations, her skin is tingling, but she never felt more alive.

When the hardwood floor outside her door creaks, all the tentacles suddenly disappear.

She´s alone.

And disappointed.

"Please come back", she whispers and drifts to sleep.

Satisfied.

 


End file.
